THE WARRIOR WITH A CHANGE OF HEART BRONY STYLE WOOT WOOT
by zealotmatrix77
Summary: The new arbiter is in a custimzed ship. its slipspace malfunctions. he ends up in unkown space and crashs. rainbow dash and pinkie lu find him. these strange ponys try to change his heart.he on the other hand dosent want their help and just wants to leave the planet. but there something evil on the planet something all to familor to the arbiter.This new evil in equestria will end.
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER-I do not own any of the songs in this. i do not own halo franchise and have no right to it of the mlp franchise either. i am using a oc arbiter for this story please do not copy. i have come to enjoy this character after im done or during the making of this fanficts series i will publish the story of this oc arbiter. the weapon and armor this arbiter is not real and i made my self i enjoy the designs i made for this story the oc arbiter wields an armor set and energy swords used by the very first arbiter. who is a mystery who that is since the very first arbiter was never named.

The arbiter walks back and forth pondering about the his ships new upgrades to its slipdrive ,thrusters , weaponry and shields.( he's wearing his old zealot was a field commander rank of zealot.(The arbiter armor is next to his old ranger suit for when he needs to fix the ship from the outside or if the life support fails.) he's been thought many battles in zealot armor its like his hes has also grown accustomed to his arbiter armor to since it was that of the first arbiter his ancestor. he starts to think about it all.

He remembers when he was little wishing to someday have that armor the armor of his ancestor and freeing the shangelia from the dictatorship of the prophets with it.

He knows the story of all the arbiters and that it there rank use to be a great honor to have that rank before the prophets enslaved the elites to be their machines for had become a zealot through the wars he had won. around that time he had become a field commander of zealot rank the truth was known that the great journey was a lie.

He was looked to as a leader for the succesful victorys against the killed a group of chieftains to save a group of councilmemebers. after that he was a made a rebel leader he took it to end the they ended all the high prophets they made a new covenant is at peace and allied with the humans. after the arbiter gave up his position. i recieved it for all my high rank and honor. he saw something in me that was not like the other élite warriors. i still wonder what he saw.

He gets out of his train of thought to check the logs and scanners. he checks them everything seems to do well. he asks the ship why he hasn't got any messages he worries because its odd he hasn't got a message yet.

The élite like AI comes out. all systems are working fine.

It is odd that you got no messages by now but. It could just be the part of the galaxy we are in. the slip drive seems to be working fine. wait a minute we need to the slip drive logs malifunctions.

pics of his personal log are coming up he sees his old crew from the war with the prophets,predators, and the aliens. He sees his family picture when he first became arbiter the picture the spartan that came to tell him that about the rise of brutes." I miss them all." he muttered before they went out of slipspace.

the ship malfunctioned and they were heading towards a planet. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hh. puts on his arbiter suit since its forrunner shields will be able to survive the impact. He gets his energy blade gauntlets the blades of puts on the wrist gauntlets he holds the energy blade hand . the wrist gauntlet part float around his wrist then they decompress and fit snuggly around the arbiters wrist and lock in straps in place"warning waring ship will crash in two minutes take safety precaution or die your choice"says the ships computer. "Dam computer should have let those humans help with he computer.'" He says with a scowl. then boom everything is black.

near by rainbow dash sees a shooting star she wonders why it seems to be getting bigger then." oh crap that's a meteorite. and its coming my way! she says with a surprised look. she fly's away. as not to get hurt. Then boom it hits she . Stops and turns back to the site. She lands. wondering what it is. She goes to it curious of what this strange object it is. She pokes it wow its metal. She finds a scanner be on what looks to be a door.

." she sees a hologram of a strange creäture to open this ship. "put your hand on the scanner here to get access to the down vehicle and save the solider inside he is badly hurt and may need medical attention. what are you i am an advance intellegence.i am a copy of the élite brain and a copy of the forruners tech. I was made to keep the arbiter save now hurry he might injure. the pony puts her hand on the door. it opens wow.

this place is well roomy she sees a strange creäture nearby. she goes back out side and fly.s to the nearby pond to find pinkie lu. she tells her to go and get help ok. says pinkie lu with a creepy smile i will and trust me i wont rape the little children. again. rainbow dash looks in shock and disguise. you are not right in the head you have weird humor who says it's a light she says it with her rape face on. just kidding or maybe not you don't know she goes back to smiles and sunshine persona and walks to ponyvile to tell the town that rainbow dash needs help to get someone to safety. rainbow dash hurry's back to the strange object with a creäture inside. she gets to the strange object she gets him out of the ship. she pulls him. away from the ship towards ponyvillle were he will receive medical attention.

thats the end of chapter one interesting right i might have some spelling and grammer errors not sure. next time he will show everone hes not a morning person. XD ahahhah.


	2. Chapter 2

The room is warm with white walls and mix shades of brown tiles that make up the floor. the fan above the sleeping arbiter head is moving fast like a spining tire. the tv infront of the arbiters bed is on the news channel.

the volume is up so the ancer women is audible

" Today reporters are trying to get into the forest mythic to see the mysteryous crash of the meteroite. earlier reports of eye witness said it looked beautiful and felt the earth shake when it hit. some have said its a alien ship and a alien was recovered. i dont believe in such who ha.

the locals officials had this to say about the meteriote crash."( the image flickers to the image of a pony were a military uniform.) " My plattoon has investigated the crash and have found no alien and no ship just a really big space rock. we cant let any pony go near it because if we do they could die of raditation sickness. the meteriote is produceing strong potentialy deadly levels of raditions. we are currently the military to be exact are removing this bio haszard out of the harms way of the people. i do not what anyone but the specialy trained hazmat suited ponys of secter 9 to be near that rock i repeated only they are allied near it anyone else will be courtmarsheled and put in military jail!" The solider pony yelled angerly

A brown pony walks into the room and turns off the tv." why do these peaple do this hes just a injured harmless alien. he may have weapons but theirs probly just alot of bad people out there." The brown pony thinks to herself

she puts the warm food and cold water on the nitestand next to the aliens bed. she gets a camero out of her shoulder bag." i need a pick for proof to everone thats hes real. i khow after hes done healing their going to interigate him and expirtment on him. with him in top shape he they can get a better look at his capabillitys when hes healthy. not a battered up rag doll"she mutter to herself

she takes a picture and puts the camero back in her bag. she goes to check on him. she takes off the banddeges around his head and sees his skin.

" It looks like a lizard with a split mouth. he wwwaaaas badly hurt from the landing and the ship was heavly damged.

"I wonder how smart he is or if he has super powers?"she starts to speak out loud what she thinks.

" i hope your like super pony. with the speed of a shooting bullet, the strenth of a 1000 ponys and the vision of 100 eagles, and the hearing of 100 fenis foxs. i can go on and on. hes my hero. i hope your just like him. heroic,brave,kind,sweet,and romantic especialy romanitc...sign why isnt there ponys like that in the world."she says with glee. she bits her lip.

"oh what would i give to have that kind of guy in my life. but then i still got skull hes such a bad boy".{ she smiles} "only if he would show his feelings more often." she frowns." i need to pick better ponys for a boyfriends.{ she looks at the alien}. i wonder how old you are? are you a kid or a adult of your race. you seem to be older probly adult but then who khows"

she shugs and leaves. she trips, her bag comes off and hits the ground hard. the sound echos through out the room." ouch that hurt"she uttered softly.

the arbiter eyes open up. he gets up hes confused. the girl pony gets her stuff and puts it in her bag. the arbiter gets out of the bed quitely. the girl pony has no idea the arbiter is behind her. he speaks " where am i creature?" she freezes in her spot scared and muttereds"crap" quitely. she turnes around and is scared because of his hulking tall figure.

you walk weird alie...alien."she tryed to say. he answered looking anoyyed." to you maybe creature"{ hes a bit tipsy and nearly loses his balance.} your still feeling the effects of the magic potions used to heal you... you were banged up pretty bad alien."she says with more confindence this time." my names rac voco. not alien. were am i?"he says while still rubs his head." your in equestria you crashed on our planet. you well. ya."she has gained most of her confindence but still a bit scared.

He looks around his vision is blurry. "you should sit down". she tugs on his leg he comes along with her to his bed. "you should sit." she mutters worriedly. he does. hes still confused and his visions blurry its hard for him to think. hes surprizely calm and he dosent khow why. well the happy pills seem to be working. well maybe this will help you out.

"what is it?" "its a potion i made it for you to help with the after effects on the medicine we used on you here. take it."she says kindly. he takes it and drinkes it and feels better like a thick cloud was lifed of his brain. he sees clearly again he blinks a few times. he looks around.

it look like a human hospital. but in the old days. he looks down infront of him. his eyes wident in surprise. "what are you? .she simple answers " im a pony." " what i heard of you before... your from earth the humans home world... but i heard your species dosent talk." she mutters the words e-a-r-t-h." whats that it sounds weird." she says curiously.

" so were not on earth" hes confused and still trying to get his barrings." no silly were on equestria." she says with a smile and laughs.

he gets up. he notices his armor isnt on. he looks around franticly." wheres my armor and my weapons!?" he picks up the pony and yells at her." where is my armor and weapons vermin.i will kill if its not returned soon! he says with loudly with rage .{he deathstares her staring deeply in to her soul with rage.}

"wait what?" she says confused. he shakes her violently." where are the holy relics i will ask you only one more time before i dispatch you?" he says coldly."There at the lab!" shes says scared." what lab!" he deathstares her shes scared to death. and shrinks back in fear he drops her.a solider heard her scream and burst into the room then brings out a gun and yells put her down alien" he said in a calm voice .he gets on his radio ready to call for back.

the next moment the arbiter rips his weapon from his hooves and slams it hard on his head. hes out cold. he looks back were the girl pony was. He then grabs her and puts her on his shoulder. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaah. put me down put me down". she keeps hiting him.

her bf skull comes in." what are you doing to her!" said the black pony. " skull its you save leave now he will hurt you. she yells to replied with a simple "no babe" she looks with fear ane worry then talks to the arbiter." dont hurt him hes just confused!"she said trying to make him leave her boyfriend alone." i dont care." the arbiter answers. THe dark dark grey pony with a black mane and a skull cuty mark.

roars the words" PUT HER DOWN NOW!he gets in tackle stands. this angered the answeres back in a annoyed tone." how dare you challenge the ARBITER!. with that remark skull charges the arbiter with all his might. the arbiter grabs him and throws him with all his strenth through the nearby window. HE fell three storys and hit the ground hard. he was khocked out instantly.

{The arbiter then aimed his attention back at the brown mare that he was interrigating for his holy relics.k he has no idea she is.}

he looks down at the scared pony she shrinks back in fear and trys to say. pleaaase dont hurt me im jus girl." " your a femal? he says in a confused manner. he picks her up and slings her on his then says." well then i will be a little more pationted with you he says in his elite deep voice he walks down the hall way with her on his shoulder.

he thinks to himself." i wonder exactly how big this place is?"

he looks around. he then thinks outloud." many storys up are we?" "were twwwo storys up." she said while still cringing in fear. after her reply he noticed he just spoke his mind outloud.

he contines down the hall to a elevater. he then remember the pony he through out of the widow. the halloway was windowless

"maybe your friend will survive."he laughs evily.

{They go to a elevater he punchs the button that goes down.}

it opens up theirs a squad of pony soliders. their stuned at at seeing the alien they recently found infront of there eyes. the arbiter just blinks and laughs. he then delivers a swipe kicks at their ends it with repeatly kicks them till their knocked out.

The arbiter then goes into the elevater.{ he steps on the most injured solider}.the soldier moans in pain. the brown mare on his ." you are a douche you khow that?" their just innocent ponys- before she could finish he answered back in a growl." your military took my armor and weapons didnt they? she didnt khow how to answer this." uuuuuuuuuh."

the arbiter answers with evil grin." thats a yes then so none of them are innocient."i have to find my ship and armor and your going to lead me back to them all!" got it vermin:" why couldnt you be like super pony! she screams out then contines to rant on." hes brave kind and sweet and helps the innocient.

The arbiter is annoyed by her blobbering." im not like your fantasy heros of this planet those dreams are for the blind and ignorant."

" i am a hero tho i saved my whole race and the human race with the help of my peaple and the humans." {the arbiters rants on just like the brown mary did earlier except minus the tears.}

"i stoped the prediter and the aliens and the prophets from destroying all the races in the universe. your peaple would of been next if they ever found you. your weak military would not of stood a chance. you wold be slaves and food for the brutes and drones."

"horse steaks that does sound kinda good. yummy".{he smiles at the thought of this}

{the mare on his shoulders pees herself in fear at his words of horse steak.}

"aaaaaaah what the fuck!"{ he drops her.} "what was that for? he gets angry. she grabs a gun and points it at him." you scared me so ba peed my s s seeelf. you are a scary please just leave me alone i beg of you! she sobs uncontralably.

The arbiter looks at her in a calm is a bit amused at her action. he answers her after a few minuts of silence.{she calms down a little.}

"really thinks that toy will have enought fire power to stop me." the arbiter says with annoyed look.

y y y yeees yes i do." she said while trying to stay brave.

{the arbiter frowns}

the speaks up sternily with a warning."if you fire i have to kill you." he says this with a air of a coldhearted monster. he stars deeply in her eyes with his big yellow eyes.

{ she crys alittle.}

she then drops the gun and curls into a ball. {she sobs loudly.} the arbiter frowns more. he feels bad.

he looks at the uncousions beat up soliders and then the girl that brought him warm food and a cold drink to help him heal.

she did give me hospitality he wonders.

he crouchs down and wipes away her tears.

he helps he strokes her mane softly. she looks up at him and stops crying.

" im not going to kill you." the arbiter says in a low voice.

"im sorry for scareing you so bad." im just very angry." im not normaly so aggress towards strangers." i just really need that stuff back the holy relics are family heir looms that have been gone for a long time i need all it back i got to go and leave to my planet." i can bring you along if you wish and keep you save. from the military for breaking the militarys rule of taking pictures if these people are the same as humans then i belive that is one"" how dose that sound pony?"

she rubs her eyes. and gets up and shakes his hand then goes on all for." it sounds good and ya it is." she feels better now.

"whats your name pony?" he asked curisouly.

"my name? its sunspark." im ive been investigating aliens for a very long time." i was so happy to findly get to see one." im employed by the military to take care of you while you were here at the hospital."i took the job just so i could see you. i snuck my stuff in so i can take a pick and blow this conspircy wide open." now if you show your self openly to everone you can show the world aliens existed." can you sniffle. sunspark took out a cloth out of her bag and offered it to the arbiter.

" thanks" he said. he cleans himself off." ra voco just so you khow that was my bf you throw out the window." he was embarresd by his earlier action." im sorry for that." she smiled at this since til his apology he was just mean." he was just trying to protect me is why." she said with her restoryed confidence.

i understand . you guys could just use a magic potion to heal him. that was strong stuff we used on you." he answered.

" we could but he would be a bit cooky for a while." she laughs.

the elevater opens they walk out everyone is shocked at what they see. they are murmurs of what is that and oh my god is that the alien? they walk out of the hospital.

that was awsome dont you think ahah XD til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hegets to the base wanting his stuff back now enjoy the surprise at the endXD and i do not own either halo or mlp just the ocs in the story that is all.**

The pony and the alien walk to the outskirts of the military base where the aliens ship and weapons are located. (its in the evergreen forest.)

"pony so this is the place..." the arbiter looks around wondering how to get over the fence. he sees the long grey fence around the facility. the building looks like it is 6 storys tall and looks like a human court-house.

"soo how are we getting..." her voice trails off when she notices the alien is gone.

"where did he go?" she looks around while hiding behind bushs so any of the snipers protecting the base would not see her.

ARBITERS LOCATION

The arbiter went to the other side of compound. He went to the trees near the road. He sees a single vehicle in the distance. He runs along the tree tops like a ninja.

He thinks to himself."i wonder what was in that potion. im sprinting trees with ease and barely touching them."

The arbiter jumps of the tree and sound softly on the top of the vehicle. He slips and grabs the edge of the back the truck. Then gets back of the truck."this truck is like those old world war 2 ones you see in the old videos of human history..." "so that's how the tech level of these creatures are."

he wonders to him self. the road is bump and he trys his best to hold supplies in the back of the truck is bumping into him.]

{he starts to get really ticked off}"dam it when i get in there and get the holy relics i will make these vermin pay with their life" he muttered to himself under his breath.

The car hears voice.

"so your name is?" said one mysterious voice. the driver spoke."its corpal shinewood sir."

the first spoke again" ok corpal petty officer rigs here is gonna check what your halling? is that ok corpal?" he says in a smug cocky voice.

the driver spoke in a scared tone"yes it is sir." the first voice barked a order."rigs go check the supplies" the rigs pony said without delay "yes sir yes sir."in a loud voice. he went to the back and shined a flashlight. on the supplies.

nothing sir...just a lot of boxes sir...is that ok sir..."{the arbiter was hiding behind the largest box} the first voice said happily yes it is you vermin now come shine my hooves for me please rigs? can you do me that kindness maybe i will tell my officers you've been a good solider unless you want me to put a bad report in do you?"

rigs answers in a sad voice." no captain yuko."

the captain spoke "good and corpal you can go through. now"soo how well are you on sucking on lollipops rigs?...

"What kinda question is that"

{The vehicle moves again and the voices of rigs and yuko trail of into the distance}

"these dam pony's are weird"that annoying yuko I will be happy to kill first when i get the chance"he thinks to himself.

sunsparks location

she looks around trying to find the arbiter{she feels pain like several small booster shots hit her at once.}everthing starts to go black

"what the hell just..."she faints then starts to snore.

"area secure the trespasser has been tranqed now bring her back to base major halls,"the soldiers bring her back to base for questioning.

ARBITERS LOCATION'

The vehicle stops the corpal gets out of the trunks. he mutters to himself loudly.

"why is there never any pony out her to help unload these things. These people are always to cheap to have extra soliders to help with this stuff."there always either on patrol or protecting the labs." his tone is harsh and has a slight pinch of sadness.

He goes around and opens the back. he starts to take out boxes." dam biggets with...he didn't get a chance to finish that sentence he was hovering high above the ground.

The arbiter had a hold of shinewoods face and pulled him in the back of the trunk. "you will tell me now vermin!where the lab holding my blasted ship and the holy relics found at the crash site of the mythic forest is located? nooowww!" he said it in such a cold tone the corpal shivered.

The arbiter gave him a deathstare with such fierce glaring it's as if death himself was looking into the corpals soul.

the corpal peed himself the immediately.

{the arbiter snapped} he slammed the pony's face repeated in the glass window between the drivers and the passenger's seat til it broke.

he then yelled at the pony in rage" TELL ME NOW WHERE THE HOLY RELICS ARE OR I WILL END YOU NOW YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!"

the pony looked with fear its eyes of a little boy who just saw his mother die in front of his eyes.

he pucked in his mouth and swallowed. then all the words just came flooding out."the base is deep in the ground below us you have to go through that door over there{he points at the door on the other side of the military garage} then you go down the hall take a right then a left and another right up some stays to the elevator straight to the bottom floor to the sub terrain main lab where it is all hidden.

please please let me live i have a lovely mare at home she loves me she my heart my wife my lover we have to kids i havent even taught my sons yet on how to mac on mares or how to kick ass or even how to write his first check for a loan or a new car. i have so much to still live for please...please let me live. (He slows down his speech)

{the pony then sobs uncontrollably. crying for his kids and wive}{poor thing}

The arbiter throw him aside."since you have given me what i need i will spare your miserable useless existence." the arbiter says in a less heartless voice

he walks to the door and leaves the pony to sob alone in the back of the truck.

He opens the door the guard aims his gun. The arbiter grabs the pony's face and slams it into his hard rough knee. It knocked the pony's out like a lightbulb and leaves Him with a bloody nose.

The arbiter then walks off down the hallway. He remember shinewoods directions and wonders how sunspark is doing

SUNSPARKS LOCATIONS

sunspark wakes up "where am i?"her head hurts and there's a blinding light in her face. she feels like she was drugged and just recovered from a hangover at the same time.

she hears a mysterious voice."mam what where you doing out there in the restricted area out at night in the woods where you shouldnt be?" said the mysterious voice sternly.

sunspark was still dizzy and her head was throbbing in pain." i heard there was a cool place to hang out here so i came here and then lost my keys i looked around and everything then went black." can i please have a pain pill?"

"you can later after were done questioning you... we combed the area for anything out of the ordinary like a tracker beacon or anything of the sort that would give up the location of this base may I add a hidden secret base to be exact mam and no keys were found mam." he said in a softer voice this time.

"ok..{she starts to feel woozy} whats the hells happening?!" everything starts to go black. she hears she faints."oh no she's reacting badly to the one get a doctor in here now! the voice yelled repeatedly for help.

sunspark then drifted off into the darkness of her black out.

ARBITERS LOCATION

The arbiter walks up the stairs. he sees a pony in a lab coat walking to the walks up to him and picks him up by the tail.

"pony whats the main lab doing with the holy relics?" his voice was stern. The pony mouth drops and he looks like he just saw a ghost.

"guards guards where are you anyone help..." the next moment the arbiter swings the pony into the wall then grabs him by the throat and pins him to the wall.  
"i will not ask again vermin whats the lab doing to my holy relics." his voice is icy cold now.

"holy relics you mean the technology there just experimenting on it. The armor we found the more ancient kind has been hard to work on it rejects what ever we use to scan it or makes contact with it. the machine just short-circuits." he says in a scared voice.

"whats your name pony?" the arbiter asks in a strange tone.

my names bubble..bubble light. im a scientist at this place for 4 years just trying to make the world a better place for all." sound very noble of you now I will just get my armor. you know how it is people don't like there stuff taken...especially stealing the armor of a warrior. his voice has fire in it for a moment during the last part.

He drops the pony and then walks to the elevator.

The pony scientist brings out a pistol and fires a few shots. one hits the arbiters in the back.

{the dude just unleashed hell on himself. He couldn't just leave the alien alone he had to piss off a 12 foot tall already ticked off alien who has his stuff by these guys .}

The arbiter pupils shrinked. he turns around he deathstares the scientist. the pony drops his pistol and runs for the stairs.

its to late the arbiter got to him in a flash and throw him towards the elevator the pony screams "please don't im sorry" and screams. the arbiter then runs towards him and came down on his head with a hulk pony's head cracked open a little.. the arbiter picked him up and slammed his head repeatedly til his hands were covered in his blood and the wall was stained with it. he walked over to the elevator.

The pushed the down opened up. all the pony's scientist looked in fear and there smiles disappeared the instant they saw the alien. There eyes hovered over to there bloody comrade.

the arbiter smiled. he slammed his elbows down hard on the to pony's in front of him and spin kicked the one by the elevator. all were out except for a light sandy brown one with a black mane. The arbiter trys to punch the pony but he dodges the punches and mule kicked the arbiter in the gut.

the arbiter bends over in pain and is mule kicked in the face. he falls back.

"you have guts pony" he says deathstares the pony.

the pony looks at him just as coldly without flinching.

the arbiter asks for the pony's name

"its goldy what is yours" he says in a calm voice

" ra voco. you got spirit kid give you that you're the only one here who has not wet him self or cried for mercy the arbiter says this in a humorous way and chuckles. i will spare your life." He then pushes the bottom. The pony charges and yells"NO! the lab." the arbiter punches him in the pony hits the walls of the elevator hard. he's out cold.

The elevator gets to the bottom in 10 arbiter looks at the pony's he's knocked out. He wonders about goldy. The opens he walks out of the elevator he sees a huge room with different space ships and alien technology of different races. Some human ,some covenants ,some he didn't recognise then a ship he saw bothered him. He knew what it was. A cold sweat went done his neck.

.large room was a blinding white and silver. there was many big tables with the different technology behind them and many large pedestals to with large weapons on noticed his dual plasma rifles and his dual plasma pistol.

All the pony's stopped working when they noticed him. (in the distance you can hear a cough for a few moments). He walked towards this weapons. two heavily armored guards near by yelled out "halt alien or be destroyed!" He aimed his pony assault rifle towards them and shot off some rounds.(it hits there armor and does nothing) both guards smirk happy. They returned fire. one yells out "come at me bro!" the cocky voice had laughed afterwards.

He dodged the blasts and went behind a pedestal and then broke the case on it. it had a human spartan whispers :sweet my lucky day" He charged it then pop up behind the pedestal and shot it at the last-minute. one of the guards were sent flying back and badly burn. the spartan lasers out."dam it" he says it in a low tone.

He takes a few peaks and uses the scope on the laser weapon to find anything useful. He sees a few human grenades an assault rifle and his weapons farther back in the room. He charges as fast as he can towardit and he kicks it of,grabs it and combat roles over to the next guard blows up the fuel rod with a rocket . it blows up and knocks the arbiter back he gets badly burnt."aaaaaaaaah" (he's ticked again and still pretty pissed from his gunshot )He grabs a nearby pony and uses him as a shield.( even when the arbiters crouch the pony barely cover hims.)

But the arbiter shouts threats to kill all the i guards if they put down there guns.( two more come out of a nearby door.) The arbiter chucks the pony across the room towards the new guards then charges for a nearby assault rifle breaks the case and lights up the only guard that wasnt harmed yet. The energy shields protecting the guard and he shot back .(the guards shield barly held.)

The arbiter goes takes cover behind a warthog. guard runs toward the warthog and continues firing. the other two get up and give the charging guard suppress fire. The arbiter finds a flare in the warthogs passengers seat he throws it and they don't know what it is. The charging one levitates it with his horn.

"what the.." the next moment it goes off and blinds most of the people in the room except the arbiter who waited looked gets on the turret in the back and lights up each guard. The guards moans of pain could be heard throught the room during the storm of metal flying through the air.(there severly injured and bleeding out.)" I will spare you each for now." he grinned a toothy grin after he said this n a happy tone. His huge bulky shape walked over to his weapon. He breaks the cases and takes out his weapons. The guards are limping over to nearby weapons.

The arbiter with just a few shots towards each guard from his plasma carbine, got there all fell over in pain. each were moaning in pain and yelled out in pain."dam vermin deserved it" the arbiter then walked over aimed it at the shields around his armor. He fired a few rounds.{ the shield then went red.}

The arbiter got his blades of Ragnarök from a nearby case and slashed the shield it then vanished. he put on his armor and left towards the elevator with a smug satisfied look on his face. (Then out of nowhere he smelled something familiar.)( He turned invisible.){goldy saw from behead the table and was surprised by this} {a few pony's then ran to the elevator to escape believing he teleported away.}The biggest one of the group of scared pony's get to the elevator then pushes the button."ding"

(The elevator opened up to a gruesome scene. The body's of the pony's in it were shred up , inside out and had their spine connected to there skulls still pulled out. blood was everywhere."oh my Celestia in all things holy..(the biggest pony rose up the next moment of the ground and was teared apart in midair. then 3 other pony's were vaporized by a few blue blasts of energy.}

the pony's ran from the elevators. One grabs a royal guard rifle and aimed it from place to place scared He shot in a random direction a scream echoed through out the place. (many flinched at this.)Then out of no where He was impaled .He rose of the ground then his head comes clean off.

(Green glowing blood appeared on the ground around the beheaded pony.) A large alien creäture appeared out of was lifted off the ground and was floating in mid air. He was sandy colored and had some armor on and a silver mask. there was a huge stab mark in his chest where the a invisible blade had left a mark. arbiter appeared (the predator was on his right blade.)

The arbiter growls "demon your to noisy when you walk and your stench is everywhere.(the alien screams in pain and hits the arbiter. the arbiter repays the gesture.}THEN DIE YOU SCOURGE OF THE FORRUNERS! the arbiter yells in anger.

The arbiter then impales him again with his other blade and rips him apart with the body is scourged and ripped up(Imagine that carnage anyway you like.) The arbiter gets blasted by blue blast of energy. {The arbiters is pissed again the moment of badassness has arrived. The armor this arbiter wares was made by the forerunners for the first arbiter in my ocs of halo. to protect his people from mainly the flood if it ever came to his world or if any other race tried to conquer the elites. for the swords of Ragnarök that this arbiter posses are powerful but more is yet to be known about them.}

He gets up ticked at what knows now.( there's another demon around) he turns of his blades and goes invisible again. he listens for it. its hard to make it out from all the wimpers and cry for help from the surviving pony's .{The arbiter steps in some blood} he's now leaving a trail of bloody foot prints. He gets blasted. He roars then yells"demon you coward come out and fight me like a warrior."

He activates his blades. the strange glowing blades with strokes of rainbow in them. The arbiter gets blasted and knocks it away with his blades. the arbiter charges and screams"YOU WILL SUFFER YOU INSULENT WORM!" The arbiters voice rings through out the blast keeps coming and he keeps khocked them away with his blades like a baseball bat. He the gets close slash the blast in half .The explosion knocks him back and injures the predator.

The arbiter walks over to the injured predator."Demon you tried to end me and your people waged war on my kind and my allies. You killed hundreds of innocent lives.{the predator wrist blade come out it attempted to stab the arbiter he cut off the arm before the predator got a chance. it screamed in pain.}AND NOW I WILL END YOUR LIFE AND EVERY ONE YOUR RACE YOU VILE SCOURGE RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

The arbiter impaled the blade fully through him{it went through the floor.} { blades handle if you squeeze hard enough will make the blade energy change to a different kinda of energy it's not plasma anymore I will further explain later on.}he pulls the blade out of the creäture and goes to goldy.

" where's my ship goldy I need it" the arbiter says while panting

he replys" its in another facility at the underground base under the castle of Celestia our queen..." the next moment the arbiter picked him up and held his right blade close to the creature's throat.

goldy spoke with a calm tone."if I die you wont get it plus I want you to put me down. i will not be bossed by an angry alien im a ZEALOT I WILL END YOUR ASS IF YOU DARE TRY THIS SHIT!

The next moment he pulled out a blaster that sent the arbiter flying. goldy then pushed a button under his lab coat. The next moment he was covered in armor.{it was gold with some silver in had a large z on it}

He yelled angrily with a stern look

"i will not let you jeopardize the zealot mission to protect equestria we don't care who tries to end this land the result for them will be the same,we will kill Celestia and you if either of you try to end this land or enslave it, we are an ancient order of protectors and revolutionaries and wont be messed!".

The arbiter then goes invisible and knocks him out. he picks him up and goes to the push the button. the elevator doors open. then he presses the button for it to close. He looks at the battlefield that was the lab he had damged in his battle with the guards. He smiles the last second before the doors close.

**bloodier then most of my works but a cool one oc arbiter can be nice and can be mean and easily angered now offer to the castle!**


	4. Chapter 4 The castle

**i do not own halo or mlp just the oc arbiter in this story.**

The arbiter takes a solider hostage he forces him to drive to the castle...

"why do you want to go to there? says the solider with a deep fear but a hint of curiosity

"to leave this dam planet and call some reinforcements there's an old scourge here that needs to be destroyed. i thought we did but there back and needs to be ended" the arbiter said this soo coldy the solider had a chill go down his spin.

(goldy was on th arbiters lap the arbiter was on the passenger side of the army trunk and had a blade to the soldiers neck..)

( The arbiter is not messing around he does not like the predators they slaughtered a whole colony which had his wife and kid...)

hour later

"thanks pony..(he gets out ,pick up goldy and looks at the soldier...the soldier drives away like the devil wants his soul..) that was easy.." the arbiters tones a bit more cheer now.

The arbiter looks at the magnificent castle and smiles

"to bad that place might have to go if they don't give me back my ship"The arbiters harsh tone has returned..the warrior instinct has returned to his eyes..he khows now that he must get his ship working soon or this planet might be claimed...and possible over runed by aliens...

'dam black vermin..its bad enough i lost an army to i believe at the time to get ride of them for good but now i know it was all in vain" he thinks to himself...(his blood boils at the thought of all those who died trying to end the predator and alien scourge...the thought it was all in vain...it bubbles forth great unimaginable hate he's only felt when he first learned of his dead wife and son.)

he cares goldy to the castle.(He notices some armored creatures flying to him)He yells out to them"IF YOU DARE STOP ME YOU WILL BE VANQUISHED! he roars this out with great emotion.

They charge at him. The arbiter drops goldy (goldy is still armored)one hits the arbiter in the stomach.(the arbiters unharmed because of the shields..he smiles devilishly)He picks him up and headbutts him soldiers out. The other one had a metal horn it charges with incredible speed his gold armor flickering in the sunlight. the arbiter grabs him by the back left-wing and horn on his then spins and spin flips with all that speed he slams the solider into the ground. The solider is out.

The arbiter picks up zeal and walks to the castle.

IN THE CASTLE

Your majesty!yells a guard to Celestia with hurry and trouble in his voice

"what is it general steelhoof?"she seemed taken back from the trouble in his tone{steelhoofs never had a tone that wasnt filled with confidents}

"madam the aliens coming to us he took down some soldiers who were out on patrol on the outskirts of the castle."his tone was pure raw solider as it can be seriousness.

She then had a worried look on her then looked out her window of her room. she saw the vibrant green grass meadow near the castle he saw a creäture coming to the castles direction. It was carrying something on its left shoulder.

in a split second she recognised it was a pony on its eyes widen in surprise of this new-found information.

steel hoof that poor pony on his shoulder he needs to be save!

mam he isnt one of ours if thats what-

it doesnt matter if it is or not its a citizen of my i want you to save him or i will got it.

steel hoof slalooted and walked away.(he left to go get troops

back at the arbiters location

The arbiter was used to long travels on foot because of his earlier waring days.

He was almost there then a group of 6 soliders landed in from of them the big one looked like the leader from his stance and armor,

:HALT CREATURE I WANT YOU TO GIVE ME THAT PONY OR DIE!

The arbiter smiles and BE IT PESTS!IF YOU WANT TO DIE COME FORTH AND FACE MY BLADES! (The arbiter drops goldy actives the blades of ragnarock they glow a eletric vibrant then roars the famous elite war cry.)

we are not afraid of you beast come forth and face our wraith if you think you can take on the royal army of celestia!( a few of the soliders are scared of the arbiters display of strength and the evil look he casts one of them feels a shiver down his spine)

They charge he sword fights with the leader and the others fly around shooting energy from the magical metal horn on there helmets...

"SIR THE BLASTS SEEM TO HAVE NO EFFECT ON HIM!HIS SHIELD ARE RENDERING THEM INEFFECTIVE!says one of them with worry

"Then use the full power and blast him at once i will do the same!

The leader jumps back they all land and arbiter smiles he grips the blades tightly they go to a rainbow all blast at full power he crouchs down and blocks the leaders blast but the others hit his shields they put all the power they got into it they are being pushed back by the force of the blast from there horns.

PUT YOUR BACKS INTO TO IT, YOUR THE SOLIDERS FOR EQUESTIRA! NOW SHOW IT!barked the leader.

The arbiters shields start to flash. The horns then go out.

He gets up burnt by some of the blast from there horns.

(he casts a cold glare at each of them his eyes darting left to right then back to the leader infront of him.)

He charges at the leader. They charge as at blinding speeds. (there horns have no power now and the arbiter will use that to his advantage.) the leader barks a order. "try to get the pony he kidnapped!"

The arbiter runs towards two of them get there first he jumps up high and slash the wings off one of them..

The solider has the look of surprise and deep rooted fear(at this high he might be khocked out from the fall)

The pony then lands on the arbiters right blade.  
The pony looks eyes are filled with second the eyes are filled with fear til finaly they are lifeless.

"noooooooo caption red wing! YOU BEAST!YOU MONSTER! I WILLL KILL YOU!

(the solider charges with all his speed so his horn could penetrate his armor.)(The arbiters waits for the oncoming attack)

The arbiter dodges the attack with a quick side step to slash the pony throught the middle and then quickly spins and flips to cut the pony in half straight through the head to toe.

The arbiter mutters something"fool" it was as quit as the wind.

He contines onward to th castle. the rest charged and were quickly dispatched by the arbiters blades. he smiled devilishly. (He turns off his blades and picks up goldy.)

He runs to the in no mood to reason with them anymore now its revenge for every thing they did...

**sorry this ones short but its been a while since ive posted more to come. yippy XD**


End file.
